Wolfish Instincts
by Jack Solo Black
Summary: Tommy is feeling agitated and Merton can't work out why... SLASH! Tommy Dawkins/Merton Dingle. If u no likey, u no ready! lol.


Wolfish Instincts.

Tommy Dawkins paced back and forth across the lair, growling frustradedly as he waited for his best friend, Merton Dingle to reappear from his trip upstairs.

Merton had spent the last half hour franticly trying to fuiger out why Tommy was getting so frustraded and jumpy, wolfing out at rather inoppertune moments. Tommy, however, knew why. He was frustrated and iratable, not because of the wolf, but because of Merton himself.

Tommy had been having rather intimate feelings for Merton for some time now, and it had now gotten to the point where the werewolf was running at at his wits end, strung out on pent up sexual tension.

Merton was as yet unaware of his dillema, and was currently trying to calm Tommy down by speaking placatingly to him, and feediong him copius amounts of roast chicken. Unfortunately for Tommy this was having rather the opisite effect. Mertons constant close presence, and concerned attitude was sending Tommy wild, the werewolf in him getting steadily more excited, and agitated as Merton persisted with him.

"Tommy! Have some more chicken. You seem mighty hungry, even for a werewolf!" Merton called as he came back downstairs. Tommy growled and snatched the drumstick away from Merton, and all he could think of was how he'd love to have Merton feeding him chicken like this in another, more intimate situation.

Merton backed away slightly, and Tommy stalked towards him, still growling in need, and the goth held out another piece of chicken. "Whoa! Easy Tommy! Down boy...!"

This statement made Tommys groin throb, and he advanced quickly, using his werewolf strength and speed to pin Merton up against the wall of the lair. Merton looked surprised, and slightly scared as Tommy growled, and lowered his head to Mertons neck, inhaling deeply, before nipping lightly, and sucking on the tender flesh.

The startled goth tried to wriggle free of Tommys grip, but the werewolf held fast, pinning his friends wrists above his head, and pressing his groin agains Mertons body, rubbing his hardened length against his legs, in an attempt to release some of the preasure.

"T... Tommy... wha...?" Merton tried to protest, but was suddenly silenced as Tommy covered his mouth with his own, pressing his tongue inside Mertons mouth, and laving at the back of his throat.

Merton slowly started to relax, and Tommy took it as a sign of permission when the smaller goth boy started to kiss him back, their tongues battling for dominance, the werewolfs paws fumbling with Mertons shirt, trying to tear it off, along with his own.

Tommy threw their shirts accross the room behind him, and started attacking Mertons belt, and pants, dropping them hastily, and turning him roughly around, to face the wall, stepping out of his own pants and kicking them to the side.

Tommy growled loudly as he rubbed his throbbing dick against Mertons entrance, reaching around his waist to grasp his friends steadily hardening length. The werewolf let out a pleased growl, and parted Mertons legs firmly, before shoving in roughly, earning a sharp, startled cry from the goth, and he stilled, forcing himself to wait.

"Merton..." Tommy panted, hoarsly, chewing lightly on his shoulder, resisting the urge to bite. "Oh, shit Merton!"

The werewolf started moving, slowly at first, then harder, faster, bringing hoarse pants and groans from the now needy goth. Tommy gripped his wrists in one paw, palms splayed against the wall, pumping his dick in the other hand, his furred paws creating an interesting sensation, sending pleasant shudders up Mertons spine.

Merton cried out, loudly, as Tommy jerked, violently, howling as he released, now fully wolf, his sharp claws digging into Mertons wrists. The goth twitched, and shivered, his body dreanced in sweat as he reached his climax, spraying the wall with cum, the werewolfs seed filling him, and running down his legs.

Tommy pulled out, slowly, and colapsed against Merton, sliding them down the wall, to sit on the werewolf turned them around, so that Mertom was sitting between his legs, leaning his head back against his shoulder. Tommy stroked his hair quietly, still panting slightly, and Merton snuggled into him, Tommys arms wrapping around his waist, and running gently down his thighs.

They were both silent for a time, before Tommy spoke quietly in his friends ear. "Merton..."

"Yeah?"

"What now?"

Merton shrugged. "I don't know."

"Merton...?"

"Yea Tommy?"

"Is this a one time thing?"

"I don't know. What do you think?"

Tommy thought for a moment. "Werewolves mate for life, don't they...?"

"Yeah."

They were silent again, for a while, then Merton asked; "Hey Tommy?"

"Yeah Merton?"

"Do that again..."

***Fins (For now.) lol.***

A/N: Hey all! I've been meaning to type this up for a while now. lol. I went through a stage of re-watching all the Big Wolf on Campus episodes and so yeah, this kinda just cropped up and came to mind. I sort of wanted to expand a bit on the whole, Tommy being all instinctive and stuff thing. lol. That, and I think him and Merton make a nice couple! lol. Thanks for reading! Reviews and constructive critisism are always welcome! lol.

Cheers,

JSB.


End file.
